Solving the Broken Puzzle
by bleedingdaylight
Summary: Rachel Berry has been bullied so much that finally she's broken. When Mike finally snaps at the Glee club, a new friendship and maybe a little more blooms. Completely and 100% Cherry! Rated T and may switch to M in later chapters.
1. The Broken Princess is Saved

**A/N: This fanfic is inspired by the songs _Running Up the Hill_ and _Welcome to my Life_. Just note that Kurt, Blaine, the Warblers, Puck and Sam are the only friends that really care about Rachel but all the characters will be in this story, including the Warblers too. Also that Kurt is still at Dalton.**

**Multi-chapter piece cause that's just how I roll ^^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any songs that I use in my stories. If I did own Glee, Cherry, Puckleberry or Samchel would be together and Quinn and Finn would die. Hardcore.**

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the choir room quietly, hoping no one would notice her. Nowadays, Rachel Berry isn't loud and proud, she as quiet as a mouse. She takes the insults and the crap that everyone throws in her way. The only people there to stop it is Sam, Kurt or Puck, if she's lucky enough for them to be around. That's what Mike noticed.<p>

Mike was always the quiet Asian, the one who didn't really have anything to say until he noticed the changes in Rachel Berry.

The insults started right away when they saw her sit down. "'Sup Manhands?" Mercedes sacastically greeted Rachel. Rachel bowed her head, silently pleading that Sam or Puck would walk in the choir room and stop the insults. "RuPaul, how's your mom doing? Oh right, I forgot, you don't have one. 'Cause she didn't want _you_. Who would want an ugly, fat midget when she could have **my** baby?" Quinn spat, clearly crossing the line. Rachel looked on the verge of tears, making Mike's heart break.

Five mintues of insults later, Puck and Sam still didn't come. The insults were brutal today. No one had dared to stop them. "You're just an ugly whore," Santana told her.

Tears started to fall and Mike felt bad for the petite girl. That's when Mike broke. "You all shut your fucking mouths!" Mike shouted, surprising everyone and that's when Rachel looked at her defender with her red, puffy, vulnerable eyes. Mike continued his rant, "Rachel gives everything for this club and you all still treat her like fucking trash that you found on the street. She loves all of you to death and she defends this club and she's always there when you need her. She has a much bigger heart then all of you put together and she's probably the most unselfish, loyal and concerned person in the world. And you guys just keep ripping and tearing at her. You guys never have appriceated her and I'm not surprised if she dumps any of your asses the next time you come crying for help. She's broken, if you haven't noticed, thanks to all of you. And Quinn, shut the fuck up. Shelby is very unfortunate to lose Rachel and I hope Beth is _nothing_ like you. So all of you, go fuck yourselves.. You're all too shallow and bitchy to know how lucky you are to have a girl like Rachel."

The whole room was stunned, Mike and Rachel included. Then there was clapping coming from the front of the room. Everyone whipped their heads around to see Sam and Puck standing in the doorway of the choir room with a shellshocked Mr. Schue. "Mike is like an asian Berry or Kurt." Puck laughed, Sam joining him. Then Mike joined the two boys followed by Rachel, leaving the rest of the club confused.

As the four ternager's laughing died down, the classroom fell silent again as Mike, Puck and Sam all moved to sit near Rachel. "Thanks Mike," Rachel murmured with a small smile of graditude. Mike nodded and mouthed "Later".

Mr Schue was still a little stunned at the other Asian's speech. He stumbled on words and then finally said, "I'll be right back," probably going to run and find Ms. Pillsbury.

When Mr. Schue left, murmur fell over the classroom, well only in the section of Mike, Rachel, Sam and Puck, who were discussing the best classic rock songs.

"_All You Need is Love_ by the Beatles?" Rachel put it out there. "_American Pie_?" Sam suggested. "_Sweet Caroline_." Puck smirked at Rachel, who was shyly blushing and Sam looked confused, turning to Mike for the answer. "The first solo Puck ever sang in Glee was _Sweet Caroline_ and he sung it to Rachel while they were dating for about a week," he supplied, remembing the performance and the surprise of how great a singer Puck really was. Rachel, who seemed to be back on memory lane as well, was smiling softly at Puck and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder.

The rest of the club were watching the four of them, surprised at the casuality between them based on what just went down. Then Quinn just _had_ to say something about _that_. "Well look who Manhands is whoreing around with now too, Mike joined the group. How much do you charge an hour or do they leave a tip under your pillow in the middle of the night?" Quinn spat.

That's what set Rachel off into her full out diva mode. "How the _fuck_ do you think you are? If I remember correctly I'm probably the only one in this classroom who hasn't had sex because I _actually can_ keep a committment," Rachel snapped at the blonde girl. Quinn opened her mouth to say something but then Rachel started up again, "If you're going to blame it on the fact that you were drunk, then you just can't appect the fact that you actually let yourself get drunk and have sex with Noah. You also are probably having sexual relations with Finn right now, depending on how you guys come into school in the morning because I know those looks on your faces. So shut up Quinn, I'm a virgin and I'm not a whore for you information. So just go fuck yourself or somthing, I couldn't give a damn what you do, just don't be coming up to a virgin and telling her that she's the whore here."

Puck just looked proud and bear hugged Rachel, Sam looked generally happy and calm, expecting that would happen, Mike looked a little stunned but with Puck, he was kind of proud that the petite diva regain her diva status and completely bitched out the blonde girl and Rachel kind of looked smug, like she's when waiting to do that for a long time, which she probably was. Then everyone else in the room had a mixed expression, including shock, happiness and proudness.

Mr. Schue walked back in with Ms. Pillsbury and stood in the front of the group. "I understand that there has been some bullying going on for a while in the group and that has to stop now if we want to continue being the family that we all love and feel safe in. So, Ms. Pillsbury is going to call you down for conseling during the few Glee practices so we can resolve the issue." Mr. Schue smiled. "Now, this week we are going to sing about the most powerful thing in the music world, pain." No one was going to argue because they all seemed to get that there was no backing out of this one.

The group broke out into murmurs, filled with grumbles and song suggestions. Rachel raised her hand. "Mr. Schue, I have a song in mind that I would like to perform. May I?" she asked. Mr. Schue grinned slightly and nodded at the diva. Rachel nodded at the band and the music had started.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
><em>Do you ever feel out of place,<em>  
><em>Like somehow you just don't belong<em>  
><em>And no one understands you?<em>  
><em>Do you ever wanna run away?<em>  
><em>Do you lock yourself in your room<em>  
><em>With the radio on turned up so loud<em>  
><em>That no one hears you're screaming?<em>

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No, you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
><em>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<em>  
><em>Are you desperate to find something more<em>  
><em>Before your life is over?<em>  
><em>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?<em>  
><em>Are you sick of everyone around?<em>  
><em>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies<em>  
><em>While deep inside you're bleeding<em>

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
><em>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<em>  
><em>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<em>  
><em>You never had to work it was always there<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No, you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

Tears streamed down Rachel's face through out the song, making Mike, Puck and Sam's hearts all break into pieces. Then the rest of the club understood. They understood that Rachel was broken. That she had been abused verbally and physically.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ I hope you guys like this story and if you do, I will keep going.<strong>

**Songs - Welcome to my Life - Simple Plan (I adore this song, it used to be my anthem)**


	2. Friendship Ties

**A/N: Holy Shnikeys! There was a crap load of reviews, favorites and alerts. Thank you so freakin much, it means the world. I apologize for the really long wait. I'll try to make it up to you. Just please continue reading. I'll try to get back on track with my fanfiction.**

**Warning: A crap load of Finn, Mercedes and Quinn bashing ahead. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that may be used in my fanfictions.**

* * *

><p><em>Glee Club - Day 1 of Counseling Part 1<em>

...

The next day, Rachel and Mike walked into the choir room together, talking loudly and laughing. Quinn, Finn, Mercedes, Tina and Sam were already in the room. It was no surprised that Quinn, Mercedes and Finn were sitting next to each other. Finn and Mercedes follow Quinn around like lost puppies. Tina sat in the far corner of the first row while Sam sat in the middle of the third row.

Rachel and Mike went to sit down by Sam when Quinn stopped the brunette. "I blame this whole fucking counseling thing on you, Manhands. And now we are forced to listen to your emo and self pity songs when we could actually be listening to something that actually has some talent, like me or Santana or Mercedes. But obviously, you **have** to be the center of attention always." the blonde said, disgusted.

Rachel stood planted for a moment, trying to find enough self control to not slap Quinn in the face on the spot. She finally found enough self control and walked away. The blonde smirked and finally laughed at the brunette, who was now sitting between Sam and Mike. But there was another girl that they seemed to forget who was there.

The quiet Asian girl had moved from her seat and approached the blonde witch. She raised her hand and thunderclap echoed through the room. "Rachel is one of the most nicest and talented people at this school and you have the denency to actually talk to her like that? Seriously, find some kind of heart because you obviously don't have any." Tina said strongly.

The trio in the third row was in shock. Tina had just _lashed out_ at Quinn. _Quinn_ fucking _Fabray._ The Asian girl turned to look at Rachel. "Look, Rachel, I know we aren't great friends and I've never stood up for you and I want all of that to change. I get if you don't want to be friends but just please forgive me." Tina pleaded.

Rachel stood up and walked down the riser, and took Tina into her arms. "Thank you Tina. I really do want to become friends with you. And I really am thankful for what you just did," Rachel told her, tears in her eyes. "It would be great to have someone to go see the Warblers and Kurt this weekend with and not be stuck with the trio of idiots." Rachel and Tina laughed while Sam and Mike shouted, "HEY!"

Puck waltzed into the choir room and shouted back, "Sup?" before taking a good look at what was happening. Tina and Rachel hugging. Mike and Sam looking teasingly offended. Quinn holding her cheek, crying. Finn rocking Quinn back and forth. Mercedes giving Quinn ice. "Uh, what the fuck just happened here?" the mohawked boy asked, trying to sort the whole scene.

Mike and Sam motioned Puck over. "Well, Sam, Tina, Finn, Quinn and Mercedes were in here when Rach and I walked in. Rachel and I went to go sit down next to this guy when Quinn stopped her. She said some pretty nasty things to Rachel. Rach almost slapped her but didn't. Then Tina walked over and smacked the crap out of Fabray. Then she said some stuff to Quinn and asked Rachel if they could be friends. Rachel said yes and now they're hugging. And Quinn need her servants (Mercedes and Finn glared at Mike and Mike glared at the two "servants" back.) to comfort her when she lost the "battle". Anyway, all in all, Rachel made a new friend and Quinn lost at her own game." Mike finished, smiling. Puck looked at the Other Asian like he was crazy but Mike just kept smiling innocently.

Santana and Brittany were next to enter the choir room. Rachel and Tina were now seated with Puck, Sam and Mike. Quinn was quick to tell her dear "San" and "Brit" about what the monsters, "Manhands" and "the emo Asian", did to her. Santana had an angry look on her face. Brittany looked at Rachel with sympatheic eyes that told her "Quinn did deserved everything that happened_." Brittany is smarter than a lot of people give her credit for_, Rachel thought in that instant.

Santana started yelling, "You ugly, manhanded bitch! You seriously want to mess with Q? You can mess with me too! I will go all Lima Heights on you!" Santana was about to charge but Brittany held her back. "Stop Sanny!" Brittany pleaded, trying to calm the Latina down. The ditzy blonde finally knocked some sense into her fiesty best friend. Brittany shot an apologetic smile at Rachel.

Rachel returned the smile and then turned to face the Latina. "Look Santana, I know that you hate me but I think we should not have to settle this in rude and hurtful remarks and threats. We should be civil about this and just move on from here. I would like to make amends with you and Brittany but I would have to know if you would commit and not make me a enemy. I'm not saying that we will be best friends but we can be civil with other another." Rachel said calmly. Santana stared at the brunette. _She's willing to forgive and forget the torture I've put her through. I couldn't even think about doing that. I didn't really even fully forgive Q and I most certainly will not forget,_ Santana thought.

Rachel was not expecting the next move. She was expecting Santana to spit a nasty comment out at her or slap her but Santana nodded at Brittany and they hugged Rachel. "Look Rachel, I don't know if I could do what you just did. You forgave me of everything I did to you. It felt good that you forgave me and I promise I will try to be a good person I swear to God and on my life that I will be your friend one hundred percent." the Latina assured Rachel.

Santana turned to look at Quinn. "I never and will never forgive you for what you did. I will not forget what type of person you are. You called me a slut, you made my boyfriend cheat on me. You got pregnant. You stole my cheer captain spot. You told Coach about my surgery. You're a horrible bitch, I hope you know that. And to make fun of a person like Rachel, you must be heartless or brainless. Probably both. I'm just not surprised that Mercedes and Frankenteen are still hanging around you. They both need someone to lead them and they picked you." Santana glared at the blonde. But the frown on her face morphed into a big smirk. "Lucy," she added slyly.

* * *

><p>The rest of New Directions finally piled into the choir room, now waiting on Mr. Schue. The Gleeks that did not see what went down earlier were shocked to see Santana, Brittany and Tina sitting with Rachel, Mike, Sam and Puck. Artie seemed jealous when he noticed that Tina and Sam were engaged in conversation. Santana and Puck were entertaining Brittany, Mike and Rachel with their stupid arugements. Lauren Zizes was not pleased to see Brittany and Santana hanging out with Puck. And jealously did not look good on the wrestler.<p>

"Move." she demanded Santana and Brittany. Brittany looked up at her innocently. "Oh, hey Lauren," she smiled. Lauren grunted and again said, "Move," Brittany smiled faltered a bit but she still managed to hold it. "Puck?" she looked at the mohawked boy with puppy eyes. He groaned and faced Lauren. "You don't tell Satan and Brit to move. I _want_ them to sit here as well as Berry, Chang, Evans and Tina. So _no_." he told the big girl firmly. Lauren narrowed her eyes. "I'm gonna kick your asseshe told Santana, Brittany and Puck. She was surprised to see Rachel stopping her. "Lauren, look, Noah would prefer if Santana and Brittany sit here. Volience is never the answer and threatening someone is seriously wrong. I'm sorry if you don't like that but it's not going to change." she told her.

Lauren grunted once again and pushed the petite brunette back, causing her to fall back. Mike caught her just in time before she hit her head on the chairs and floor. "Oh no you didn't, bitch. Do _not_ mess with Berry," Santana got up and punched Lauren right in her nose. The wrestler stumbled back as the blood oozed from her noze and dripped onto the ground, as well as staining her shirt, pants and shoes. "What the hell!" Lauren yelled as she stumbled out of the room and went down to the nurse's office.

Rachel was still in Mike's arms, Mike trying to sooth her as well as Puck and Brittany. Santana helped Rachel up. "You okay Berry? Zizes and whoever else who wants to mess with you better think twice about it first or else they will be put in a hospital." Santana assured her new friend. Rachel laughed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked from everything that's happened so far. I mean, I've been put down, brought back up, scared of you, became friends with you and Brittany, stood up for, been pushed back and have been caught in a matter of minutes. It's a lot to process." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>Will Schuester was buttoning the final button on his shirt while Emma Pillsbury was busying pulling her shirt over her head while trying to not to mess up her hair. "We should get to the choir room, we're already ten mintues late for Glee practice and you need to start conseling today." Will smiled at his girlfriend. Emma smiled back and nodded. They walked through the hallways, trying to groom themselves from looking like they just got laid, which they totally did, by the way.<p>

Will guided Emma to the choir room. He heard Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez say at the same time "Laid." as he enter the room and noticed the tension in the air. Then, he noticed the seating arrangement. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Rachel, Puck, Sam and Mike were in the back row, all sitting together, deep in conversation. Finn, Mercedes and Artie were all fussing over Quinn's reddened cheek. And Lauren was no where to be found. "Um guys? What happened in here and where the hell is Lauren?" Will asked.

Mercedes was the loudest over the group so everyone else quieted down and listening to what the diva had to say. "Well, Quinn, Finn and I were just sitting here, in the choir room when Tina and Sam came in. Then Mike and Rachel came in a few minutes later. Rachel raised her hand at Q but walked away like the little girl she is. Then Tina slapped Quinn for no reason. Then Santana flipped on Rachel but Brittany held her back. Then Rachel said some crap to Santana and then Santana talked shit about Quinn and now her, Brittany and Rachel are best friends. Then Lauren asked Santana and Brittany if she could sit next to Puck but they said no and Manhands got in the middle of it and tripped backwards over her own two feet because she's an obvious klutz. Anyway, they blamed it on Lauren and Santana punched her in the face, causing her to have a nose bleed and had to go down to the nurse's office." she finished as if that was the real story.

The whole back row erupted in protests and shouts of disagreements. Will didn't really believe Mercedes but Artie, Finn and Quinn were nodding and he could see the third row didn't want to get in trouble. But the third row seemed horrified that Mercedes had just said that.

Sam finally shouted over everyone else. "Mercedes is a total LIAR!" He shouted. Everyone frozed and face the blonde boy. "Thank you for shutting up," he smiled sarcastially. "Your welcome!" Brittany chimed in. Laughing a bit at Brittany ditziness, the Bieber look alike continued, "I was here the whole time so I can tell the real story and not lie about anything." he glared at Mercedes. She narrowed her eyes at Sam. "Anyway, it started when Mike and Rachel walked into the choir room. She was coming up to sit next to me when Quinn stopped her. She blamed the conseling and the lesson this week on Rachel and told her that she had no talent. Rachel didn't raise her hand but she did walk away. But Tina slapped Quinn and told her that she was needed to see what a great person Rachel is. Then Rachel hugged Mercedes. Later, when Puck joined us, Santana and Brittany came in the room. Quinn told Santana and Brittany a probably false story and Santana got mad at Rachel and yelled at her, threatening her but Rachel told her that she would forgive her and that she wanted to be friends. A little later, Lauren came in and told Santana and Brittany to move because she was jealous that they were sitting with Puck. So Puck told her that he wanted the girls to sit there and Lauren got mad and told Brittany, Santana and Puck that was going to kick their asses. Rachel had told her that volience was not the answer or something like that and Lauren pushed her back. Rachel was lucky Mike caught her in time or else Rachel head could've been crack open. Because of that, Santana punched Lauren in the face causing her nose to start bleeding and she had to go down to the nurse's office to get fixed up. Now, you're here and well we just listened to Mercedes' false story and now you're listening to my nothing but the truth story. " Sam finished.

Will decided that was the true story. "We're suppose to be a _family_, guys. It's not good if we're fighting amongst ourselves. How are we suppose to win Nationals if you guys continue to fight and not work together! The purpose of this week's lesson is to understand how everyone is feeling and work through the differences that we all have." he lectured the group. "With that aside, does anyone have anything prepared for us today? Or should we immediately start sending people to their conseling sessions with Ms. Pillsbury?" Will asked the teens. Puck raised his hand. "Go ahead Puck,"

Puck grabbed his guitar and nodded at the band. The introduction started and then Puck started singing.

_We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
><em>  
><em>The hair on his face is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange<br>_  
><em>He ask the man for what he could spare with shame in his eyes<br>_  
><em>Get a job you fuckin' slob's all he replied<em>

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
><em>  
><em>'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<em>

_Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love  
><em>  
><em>He said don't worry about a thing baby doll I'm the man you've been dreamin' of<br>_  
><em>But three months later he said he won't date her or return her call<br>_  
><em>And she sweared god damn if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls<br>_  
><em>And then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walkin' through the doors<br>_  
><em>They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner, and they call her a whore<em>

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
><em>  
><em>'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<em>

_I've seen a rich man beg  
><em>  
><em>I've seen a good man sin<br>_  
><em>I've seen a tough man cry<br>_  
><em>I've seen a loser win<br>_  
><em>And a sad man grin<br>_  
><em>I heard an honest man lie<br>_  
><em>I've seen the good side of bad<br>_  
><em>And the down side of up<br>_  
><em>And everything between<br>_  
><em>I licked the silver spoon<em>  
><em>Drank from the golden cup<br>_  
><em>Smoked the finest green<br>_  
><em>I stroked the fattest dimes at least a couple of times<br>_  
><em>Before I broke their heart<br>_  
><em>You know where it ends<br>_  
><em>Yo, it usually depends on where you start<em>

_I knew this kid named Max  
><em>  
><em>He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs<br>_  
><em>He liked to hang out late at night<br>_  
><em>Liked to get shit faced<br>_  
><em>And keep pace with thugs<br>_  
><em>Until late one night there was a big gun fight<br>_  
><em>Max lost his head<br>_  
><em>He pulled out his chrome .45<br>_  
><em>Talked some shit<br>_  
><em>And wound up dead<br>_  
><em>Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain<br>_  
><em>You know it crumbles that way<br>_  
><em>At least that's what they say when you play the game<em>

_God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
><em>  
><em>'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<br>_  
><em>Then you really might know what it's like<em>  
><em><br>_

_To have to lose_

The last note lingered as the music faded out. The back row broke into a thunder of applause. The rest clapped regularly, admitting that it _was _an amazing performance that meant a lot to Puck. Especially the part about Mary's baby daddy, Tom, leaving. Will was smiling brightly. "Wow. Puck. That was-" Will was at a loss for words. Puck's performance was from the raw pain inside his heart in soul that he has to live with everyday.

"Would anyone else like to perform for the club today?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana looked like she wanted to go but didn't raise her hand. "Santana, would you like to sing for us today?" Will asked. The Latina shook her head. "Not right now but I will tomorrow." she told the curly haired teacher. That's when Finn raised his hand. "I'd like to go." he said idiotically.

He faced Rachel. "This one's for you Rachel," he told the petite brunette. When the introduction sounded, everyone either facepalmed or sweatdropped aside from Quinn who looked absolutely horrified and depressed.

_You make It hard for me to see somebody else_

_I'm calling her your name_

_Yea its messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you_

_It's your fault babe_

_I never wanted us to break up_

_No not this way_

_But you don't understand it girl_

_When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_

_And when I'm with her its only 'bout the sex_

_With you I had a bad romance_

_And if I could, just trade her in I would_

_Cause nobody compares to ya_

_I think I better let her go_

_Cause I can't leave you alone_

_Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you_

_I wanna leave but I'm afraid_

_That you don't even feel the same_

_And now I realize that she ain't you_

_Oh (no she ain't you)_

_Whoa oh oh (Na na na)_

_Whoa oh oh (Na na na)_

_She ain't, no she ain't you_

_I've been sleeping out_

_For quite some nights now_

_It's not the same in my bed_

_But if she found out what's going on in my head_

_It'll be all bad, have me right back_

_But you don't understand it girl_

_When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_

_And when I'm with her its only 'bout the sex_

_With you I had a bad romance_

_And if I could, just trade her in I would_

_Cause nobody compares to ya_

_I think I better let her go_

_Cause I can't leave you alone_

_Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you_

_I wanna leave but I'm afraid_

_That you don't even feel the same_

_And now I realize that she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you_

_No she a-ain't she ain't you_

_I think I better let her go_

_Cause I can't leave you alone_

_Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you_

_I wanna leave but I'm afraid_

_That you don't even feel the same_

_And now I realize that she ain't you_

_Oh (no she ain't you)_

_Whoa oh oh (Na na na)_

_Whoa oh oh (Na na na)_

_She ain't, no she ain't you_

Everyone in choir room was frozen except for the band and the stupid singer, Finn Hudson. Santana was the first one to say something. "Frankenteen is the stupidest person, ever," she said. Rachel walked up to Finn and slapped him across the face. "I can't believe you actually had the nerve to sing that song." she looked shocked and angry as did Finn now. "What the hell are you talking about? And why the _fuck_ did you slap me! I basically told you I still love you. Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you ever wanted?" he screamed at her. She looked on the verge of tears when a hand collided with her cheek. Finn placed his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Rachel ran out of the room, crying in pain. Mike was the first one to react and quickly struggled to his feet running after Rachel.

Santana, Puck, Tina, Sam and Brittany were quick to follow after Santana kicked Finn in the balls. "Tell Rachel and Mike that we'll resume today's lesson later today if she's up for it, okay?" Will told the teens before they finally left. They all nodded and went to go look for a certain petite brunette and a certain Asian dancer.

Will and Emma soon left the room. Quinn, Mercedes, and Artie helped Finn up and lugged the oversized teen to Mercedes car.

* * *

><p><strong>What It's Like - Everlast<strong>

**Next chapter will be Part 2 which will be mostly the first conseling sessions with Emma Pillsbury. ;) Stay put.**

**Review + Favorites + Alerts = More crayons and more chapters(;**


	3. Singin' La, la la la

**A/N: Okay, now I'm really fired up for this story (: I've been listening to one of my favorite bands, We the Kings, Pandora channel and I found a lot of good songs for my fanfic. I'm sorry if my updates are slow because I'm currently working on a lot of new fanfiction and I'm writing a story on FictionPress. [:**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm sorry I didn't respond to them, I'll respond to them next chapter or you may get a PM from me. Anyway, there will a response. :D**

**Few things to clear up:**

**The song Finn sung was She Ain't You by Chris Brown, I just read over the last chapter and realized I didn't put it there. Sorry Dx**

**Finn _will_ get punished, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury was just in shock and Rachel's group of friends will teach him a lesson that Finn will never forget.**

**WARNING: MAJOR FINN, QUINN AND MERCEDES BASHING AHEAD. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. KTHXBAI.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and yes, I like to state the obvious, thank you very much.**

* * *

><p>Rachel ran and ran. She ran until her legs became tired. She never even lifted his face to see why she was going. She just wanted to get away. Away from all the drama and hurt that was just inflicted. Away from all the pity looks she has been recieving. Away from the scars in her soul. "I just want it all to stop!" Rachel shouted, not realizing she said that aloud until a familiar voice asked her, "I know what you mean."<p>

Rachel turned around and saw Mike Chang. Rachel flushed in embarssment. "I didn't mean to say that aloud," she told him. Mike nodded. "I know." was his reply. "I'm guessing you're not okay," he said, stating the obvious. Rachel laughed a little and then reply, "Well you guessed correctly, Mr. Chang," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Mike smiled, seeing that Rachel was trying to make herself feel better. "Your cheek doesn't look that bad anymore," he started to move closer to her. "May I?" he asked permission to touch her cheek. Her grin grew a little and she nodded. Mike gentlely stroked her cheek, making sure he didn't inflict anymore pain. Rachel closed her eyes and her grin grew much larger as Mike continued to stroke and massage her cheek.

Mike leaned in and Rachel followed to do so. A blush was creeping up on both of the teenagers faces as they slowly moved closer to each other. Their faces were mere centimeters apart when a voice sounded.

"Uh, are we interupting something?" Sam asked awkwardly, earning a hit in the chest from Tina, Brittany and Santana. "We told you to stay quiet, dumbass! You're even dumber than Hudson right now!" Puck barked, earning two glares from Tina and Sam and he glared back at the couple.

Rachel and Mike parted, blushing. "Nope, nothing," Mike said. Puck continued to glare at Sam, as did Brittany and Santana. Tina glared at Puck, Brittany and Santana for glaring at Sam. "Would you guys quit it with the glaring match!" Rachel said, annoyed that A. her and Mike's moment were ruined and B. their glaring was getting on nerves because _she_ should be the one glaring at the five of them for spying.

The group turned to glare at Rachel for interupting their glaring match but then they saw the death glare on her face and was immediately scared. "Kill Puck, not me!" Sam said, pushing Puck towards Rachel, earning two death glares from the pair that sent shivers down his back. Rachel and Puck's death glares was almost as scary as Kurt's bitch stare. And _that look_ is fucked up. Times ten.

Completely ignoring the situation at hand, Brittany turned to Rachel and asked quietly, "Are you alright Rachie? I mean about what happened in the choir room?" The tall blonde skipped over to her new found friend and envoloped her into a huge hug. Rachel smiled and gladly appected the hug, wrapping her tiny arms around the taller girl.

"I'm better now Brit," Rachel said convincingly. There a look of despartation on her face that was there because she wanted them to believe her. Brittany's grin grew bigger, dominating her lips. "Is it because of Mikey?" she asked happily. Rachel's eyes widened. "Uh, I guess," she said quietly, looking for a box that she could hide under.

Mike just stood there quietly but inside his stomach was doing flips and his heart was beating faster than a racecar in a NASCAR race. Puck's face showed amusement as did Santana's. Sam and Tina both had tiny smiles on their faces and Brittany had her usual blank smile.

Before Rachel could make a break for it, Puck suggested, "I'm up for a slushie, c'mon Brittany, Santana, Tina and Sam. Mike and Rachel will join us _later_." Puck smirked, emphasizing the later. The four nodded and quickly fled, leaving Mike and Rachel alone.

Heat rose onto Rachel's cheeks as well as a little tint of pink on Mike's. "So, uh, did you want to get a slushie with them?" Mike said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Rachel's lip formed a small smile. "Yeah, I would like that," she said, grabbing Mike's hand and ran off to go catch their friends before they left with them.

* * *

><p>Rachel twirled her hair with her finger. "<em>So tell me what happened again,<em>" the boy on the phone said excitedly. "We almost kissed!" Rachel yelled happily because no one could hear her except for her best friend, though if anyone asked in front of Puck or Sam or any of the Warblers, she would deny it.

"_You and who exactly?_" he teased Rachel. Rachel knew he could feel the death glare she was giving the phone. "Mike. Mike Chang," Rachel said slowly. "_Don't think I know him,_" he chuckled. Rachel's glare grew stronger and the boy shuddered. "_Kidding, kidding. So, are you still coming this weekend?_" he asked.

Rachel smiled. "Of course I am! Are you _sure_ it's okay that Santana, Tina and Brittany come too?" Rachel asked. He was quick to reply, "_Yeah! I'm sure the Warblers will be happy to see some girls and I would love to see them again!_" he exclaimed excitedly. Rachel forgot that it would be the first time since Sectionals that he'd be seeing Santana and Brittany and maybe Tina.

"Great! I'll call you later, alright? I have to go tutor Sam for English," Rachel said, the boy bid his good-bye, and she hung up.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into McKinely High School, Santana, Tina and Brittany at her sides. The moment was almost as cliche as in the movies. Students' head all turned and gasped. Karofsky didn't even have the guts to throw the slushie that was waiting for Rachel. As she walked by, Rachel threw a menacing glare at Karofsky and kept walking.<p>

The girls found Mike leaning against Rachel's locker. A chorus of "We'll see you later," was whispered to Rachel and now it was Mike and Rachel standing together. "And then there were two," Rachel commented quickly, making a grin form on Mike's face.

"I'm probably just too good looking for them," Mike joked, earning a chuckle. "Or maybe you're just too bad looking," Rachel retorted. Mike's mouth clamped open in disbelief. "Meanie," Mike whispered into her ear, making tingles shoot through Rachel's spine and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Ugh, get a room," Mercedes scoffed as she walked past. Mike's clenched his teeth, and Rachel noticed. She whispered into his ear, "She just jealous because no one wants to be in a room with her." Mike bursted out laughing, earning a few dirty looks. "Someone's been spending too much time with Santana," Mike sung.

Rachel stuck out her tongue and then she spotted Finn coming towards her. Panicked filled her eyes and she shifted her eyes to Mike, who's teeth were now clenched. Finn continued his awkward walk, and stopped he saw Mike and Rachel standing at the latter's locker. Rachel hid behind Mike, who was fuming right now.

"Let me talk to her," Finn whined. Mike only got angry. "_No. _You _don't get_ to apologize. I mean, hitting a girl? That's _low_. Get the fuck outta here. _NOW!" _Mike barked, which sent Finn running down the hall. Mike turned his attention back onto the petite brunette behind him. "You alright, Rach?" Mike asked softly. Rachel was shaking when a sob escaped from her lips.

Mike sighed and picked Rachel up bridal-style. He carried her to his car and he drove. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked as her sobs died down. "Away," Mike said simply, not offering much. Rachel just nodded, looking out the window as her tears slowly stopped falling. They passed the 'Welcome to Lima' sign and now they were driving through a woodsy area.

Rachel and Mike's phones were buzzing like crazy. Rachel checked her first.

_Noah: Where the FUCK are you? Did Mike rape you? :o Or did you rape him? xP_

Rachel's eyes widened at the text. Color flushed her cheeks. Her expression then more into a 'WTF' look. Mike caught a glimpse of her expression and he chuckled, though he did not see the text. If he did, well Puck would be dead when Mike sees him next.

The next one was from Santana.

_Santana: Yo. Puckerman is like freaking out about where you are. Is Mike with you? Are you making Cherry babies? ;)_

Rachel shook her head at the text. It was scary at how much alike Santana and Puck are. As if one Puck or one Santana wasn't enough. She looked up to the sky and begged for mercy.

At least the next text message was from Sam. _Thank god, a normal person._

_Sam: Hey Rach, where are you? Puck was like on a rampage and then Tina mentioned something about you and Mike and then a 'Cherry' parade started. Anyway, are you okay?_

_Rachel: Hey Sammy. I'm with Mike, who is driving me somewhere. And a Cherry parade? Remind me to kill Santana and Noah when I see them next. And yes, I am fine. I'll see you at Glee club practice this afternoon. Oh, and tell Santana and Noah that I WILL KILL THEM FOR THINKING THAT I AM HAVING SEX WITH MIKE. Kthxbai._

Rachel put her phone away and offered to read Mike's texts. Mike nodded and Rachel found they were the same messages that Puck, Santana and Sam left for her. Oh, and that Mike's mom needs Mike to pick up his little sister, Courtney, after Glee club. Mike nodded as Rachel read Sam and his mother's full message but she deleted Puck and Santana's messages.

Mike turned into a clearing in the woods and then stopped the car. Rachel looked at him quizzically. Mike just smiled back at her and got up, out of his car, opening Rachel's door for her. "I used to come here all the time when I was little," Mike explained. "My whole family used this as a campground every summer until..." Mike trailed off. Rachel cocked her head and then put her small hand on Mike's forearm.

Mike looked at her, a little surprised but comforted. Rachel knew something bad had probably happened that the family stopped coming. "It's okay Mike," Rachel said softly. Mike smiled sadly at her and opened the trunk of his car and pulled out a blanket. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Do I even _want_ to know?" she asked sarcastically. "Of course you do," Mike teased.

He set up the blanket on the hood of his car, motioning Rachel to lay on it. "Thanks Mike but you really didn't have to do this," Rachel said sweetly, laying down on the blanket. "It's no trouble. I used to come here with Matt all the time before he moved," Mike explained. Rachel smiled, remembering the very quiet, chocolate jock. "How is Matt, by the way?" Rachel asked, knowing that Mike and Matt were like two peas in a pod. "He's good but I think he misses Lima a lot," Mike responded, thinking of his best friend.

Rachel nodded. "He misses all his friends," Mike added quietly as he laid down next to Rachel. Rachel smiled understandingly at Mike. A comfortable silence fell over the pair. They listened to the birds sing, the insects chrip and the barely audible sound of animals moving in the woods surrounding the clearing. Rachel watched the birds fly from tree to tree overhead and saw an occasional hawk from time to time.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked over at the Asian boy. "Yes Mike?" she replied, propping herself up with her elbow. "You were wrong," Mike said quietly. Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together. "Wrong about what?" she asked quizzically. Mike smiled. "When you were yelling at Quinn, you said that everyone in the choir room but you had probably already lost their virginity. You were wrong," Mike explained. Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Who didn't have sex yet other than me?" Rachel asked.

Mike smiled at her slyly. "Mercedes, _obviously_," Mike quipped, Rachel bursting out laughing at his answer. "And Tina," he continued. Rachel nodded, not even thinking about that. "I'm not too sure that Sam lost his," Mike said, more too himself. Rachel nodded. "And me," Mike said quietly. Rachel looked at him. "Weren't you with Brittany?" she asked. Mike shook his head. "I don't know why everyone thought that. We were just dancing," he mumbled. Rachel chuckled.

"Waiting for the right girl?" she asked. Mike nodded. "I don't see the need to rush anyway. I have all the time in the world to have sex. I'd like to savor my youth," Mike said thoughtfully. Rachel nodded in agreement. "I agree," Rachel said quietly. "I rather be a kid for the rest of high school and then go party and experiment in college."

Comfortable silence fell over the two. "Oh crap," Mike said, a little bit louder than his liking. Rachel sat up, looking at him. "What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "We're going to be late for Glee club if don't start back right now," he explained and then hopped off the hood, helping Rachel down. She blushed as she put her hand in Mike's and he put his other hand on her back.

Mike quickly put the blanket back in his trunk and drove off from the clearing. "Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Rachel said smiling as she cranked the radio up.

_You my new obsession  
><em>  
><em>All I want to do<br>_  
><em>You my new obsession, girl<br>_  
><em>I feel on top of the world with you baby<br>_  
><em>I want to dance and party tonight<br>_  
><em>I feel on top of the world with my lady<br>_  
><em>I'm gonna rock your body all night<br>_  
><em>She makes me wanna sing<em>

_La, la la la_

_La, la la la_

_La, la la la_

_La, la la la_

_La, la la la_

_La, la la la_

_La, la la la_

_La, la la la_

Rachel sang along with a huge smile on her face. She tried to dance in her seat as well by she failed miserably. After the song was over she looked over at Mike, who was looking at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked in mock-annoyance. Mike started chuckling. "I would've never guess that Rachel Berry actually likes LMFAO," he told her. She rolled her eyes and hit his chest, making him lose control of the wheel.

A truck blared its horn and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Song - La La La - LMFAO<strong>

**:o Unexpected twist! I actually had no plan on writing that but I was watching _Remember the Titans_ and I got the idea from one of the scenes in the movie.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to publish something for this story and well, it was kind of short. SORRY I'll make up for it next chapter. I promise :D**

**Hehe, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out what Mike and Rachel's fate is. And a surprise visit from the boy that Rachel was talking to on the phone earlier in the chapter.**

**Stay strong,**

**Crayonsxx**


	4. In the ICU's Hall of Fame

**I know that you guys probably _really really_ hate me for not updating in over six months and leaving you with _that_ cliffhanger and I'm really sorry. I promise that I'm getting back on track with my fanfic****s ****like The Four New Warblers and Facebook with a Drop of Cherry. I'm not sure about Through Thick and Thin yet but possibly that one too. Anyway, I apologize for the wait and I am _EXTREMELY _****thankful for all the wonderful reviews.**

**On that note, the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are background lyrics, no one is actually singing them. It's like in those movies...Yup...  
><strong>

**Anyway, the show must go on. So, without further ado, the long overdue Chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music that I use.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>If that goddamned machine does <em>not_ stop fucking beeping I swear to fuck that I will put my fist through it myself,_ Rachel thought as the insane and continuous beeping of the machine gave her a major headache. She would like nothing more than to sit up and punch the stupid thing until the screen cracks and it shuts the hell up. But of course she couldn't because, well, she was unable to move.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed_

_ This was no accident_

_ This was a therapeutic chain of events_

Rachel tried to remember what happened and why she was even in a freaking hospital and why the hell couldn't she move. She tried so damn hard but couldn't remember anything other than the song _La, La, La_ by LMFAO and being with Mike. Everything else was just a distant, unclear memory.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor_

_ This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_

_ It's not so pleasant_

_ And it's not so conventional_

_ It sure as hell ain't normal_

_ But we deal, we deal_

Rachel suddenly remembered why she hated hospitals so much. The smell, the _too clean_ smell was a bit unbearable. It was truly torture to make someone stay in a hospital, a place of injury, a place of mourning, a place of death. Lives were broken and destroyed in hospital. They were the most terrible places on earth.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where_

_ The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in_

_ It's not so pleasant._

_ And it's not so conventional_

_ It sure as hell ain't normal_

_ But we deal, we deal_

The brunette wondered how she even got here. She definitely wasn't at a hospital with Mike the last time she checked. Speaking of the Asian, where was he anyway? Was he alright? Was he even in the hospital with her? Or was he the one that he called the ambulances to take her away after a particularly tragic accident? Either way, she would have to deal with not being able to get the answer at the moment because she was still unable to move because she was so damn numb.

_Just sit back, just sit back_

_ Just sit back and relax_

_ Just sit back, just sit back_

_ Just sit back and relapse again_

She tried to get herself to calm down and push away the thoughts at the moment. She had time to think about all of that later, she had time to grip the situation later on. Right now, the best thing for her was to sleep. They always said the best cure is to sleep it off. Whoever they were and whatever 'they' were curing.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_ take the fight from the kid_

_ Sit back, relax_

_ Sit back, relapse again_

_ Can't take the kid from the fight_

_ take the fight from the kid_

_ Just sit back, just sit back_

_ Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_

_ Sit back, sit back, bababada_

_ You can take the kid out of the fight_

She floated into sleep, first staring off floating on clouds. Then, like someone changed the station, she was in the passenger seat of Mike's car, singing along to _La, La, La_ while Mike started at her in disbelief. She was laughing and then the scene suddenly switched to her in a dark space, Quinn and Finn just an arms length away. They both smiled at the brunette with sharp teeth and charged towards her, closing the small space that was previously between them. Just as Quinn opened her mouth wide, it changed again. She was back with Santana and Brittany, who were apologizing to her. Then, all the sudden the scene changed and then changed again. And then changed again and again and again. Scenes from her childhood staring coming back to her, with her daddies helping her reach the monkey bars at the local park.

Rachel heard a faint cry, "We're losing her, we're losing her!"

_You're a regular decorated emergency_

_ You're a regular decorated emergency_

Like before, Rachel was floating on clouds but this time, they were black instead of a fluffy white. She felt a jolt and she fell off the cloud she was floating on and hit the moist, grass-filled earth with a _bang__!_ The ground underneath her feet started to dissolve as she picked herself up from the hard fall. A bright light was left, nothing but that bright light.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor_

_ This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_

_ It's not so pleasant._

_ And it's not so conventional_

_ It sure as hell ain't normal_

_ But we deal, we deal_

Rachel could barely hear several sighs of relief and a person say, "She's back." Once again, she could smell the god awful sterile smell of the hospital room and the beeping of that motherfucking annoying machine again.

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where_

_ The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in_

_ It's not so pleasant._

_ And it's not so conventional_

_ It sure as hell ain't normal_

_ But we deal, we deal_

The nagging thoughts of before returning with a vengeance, spinning and swirling in her mind like a hurricane that had just formed. Where was Mike? What happened to him? What happened to _her_? And who the hell called 911 or brought her to this goddamned place? Why couldn't she get any answers to her questions?

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_ take the fight from the kid_

_ Sit back, relax_

_ Sit back, relapse again_

_ Can't take the kid from the fight_

_ take the fight from the kid_

_ Just sit back, just sit back_

_ Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_

_ Sit back, sit back, bababada_

_ You can take the kid out of the fight_

Rachel tried to thrash around to try and signal that she ready to wake up but it was a lost cause; her physical state wasn't ready but her mental one was. No matter how hard she tried her body just needed to rest but her mind was too frantic. She needed a mind sedative, stat.

_You're a regular decorated emergency_

_ The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake_

_ You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_

_ The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

Her eyes were just about to peel open when all the sudden she heard a lot of commotion in her hospital suite. There was yelling, demands and threats. There were a mix of voices: deep male, high female, nasally voices and even a high male. Rachel knew exactly whose voice the high male's was and she mentally smiled at the thought of him. Oh how much she missed him.

_You're a regular decorated emergency_

_ The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake_

_ You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame_

_ The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

Questions were shot out from everywhere. "How are they?" and "What happened?" accompanied by "Where's Mike? Is he in surgery?" The word 'surgery' made Rachel shudder mentally. She hated the thought of Mike getting surgery because of an accident she couldn't remember but was sure that it was her fault.

_Can't take the kid from the fight_

_ take the fight from the kid_

_ Sit back, relax_

_ Sit back, relapse again_

_ Can't take the kid from the fight_

_ take the fight from the kid_

_ Just sit back, just sit back_

_ Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse_

_ Sit back, sit back, bababada  
><em>  
><em> You can take the kid out of the fight<em>

At one final attempt to open her eyes, Rachel succeed slightly, being only able to open them about a millimeter. She could feel the white lights melting away her cornea. She tried hard and she got them open fully, thank the heavens. People noticed and started to crowd around her bed, falling silent.

_The I.V. and your hospital bed_

_ This was no accident_

_ This was a therapeutic chain of events_

She was afraid to speak and just stared back at her guests and her nurses and her doctors. Through a small space she could see the messy, empty bed next to her own. There was a figure shaped on the bed that was left behind from the person who had previously occupied it.

"Where's...Mike?" she said, her voice hoarse.

Everyone shared sidelong glances and faced the brunette again. A nurse, one with a blond bun and purple scrubs, said, "Mr. Chang's in emergency surgery. His condition is critical."

Rachel just stared by at the nurse like she just kicked a puppy. No, more like _tortured_ and _murdered_ five puppies right in front of her, forcing her to watch just to see what her reaction would be. "He's going to be okay, right?" she asked in a small voice, sounding like a five-year-old.

The nurse looked down and murmured, "We're not certain yet."

Rachel had the urge to scream, cry, kick, shout and just die right there all at the same moment. She never wanted to see Mike Chang's handsome and flawless face more in her life at that moment. She wished that she could reverse time and go back before the accident happened and prevent it from happening so Mike didn't have to suffer. He didn't deserve to suffer.

Instead of screaming, crying, kicking and shouting, Rachel blacked out because of the overwhelming wave of guilt that washed over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Song credit: Camisado - Panic! At the Disco<strong>

**Again, sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to put something out. Next chapter will be longer and feature different point of views, including Mike's (hopefully, I'm sure yet).**


End file.
